happiness is ours
by Allazfah
Summary: Tidak ada dunia tanpa rasa sakit. Tidak ada semesta tanpa air mata. Namun, untuk realitas ini, bersama konstelasi bintang dan ribuan kunang-kunang, kita tahu bahwa kita berhak untuk bahagia. [conflict less] [no specific character] [dedicated to mind blowing song: into the magic shop]


**happiness is ours**

[allazfah] [t] [friendship]

.

 _the plot is mine_

 _there's no specific conflict here_

 _ **dedicated to mind blowing song: into the magic shop.**_

 **.**

Konstelasi bintang di sana. Barangkali, ada ribuan—jutaan—bintang yang berpendar di sana. Amat banyak. Kita tidak tahu jumlah pastinya dan kita memang _tidak butuh itu_ ; karena dengan mengetahui ada banyak kerlip di sana, itu sudah menerbitkan senyum di ceruk wajah kita.

Ada ketenangan. Ada nada tanpa suara. Ada keceriaan.

Di bawahnya, sekali lagi, kita berlari hingga kepayahan—mengejar sesuatu yang kita sebut mimpi—lantas memutuskan butuh terjatuh, rehat, menikmati dunia malam yang membungkus dalam keheningan. Kita memejamkan mata, mengeja seberapa jauh telah berlari dan seberapa banyak menyapa pejalan kaki; seberapa kerap kita berpelukan, saling menguatkan untuk sampai di tempat ini. Tanpa sadar, kita tersenyum, berkata, "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini."

Ada tawa di sana. Bergema di antara pepohonan pinus. Dan, menuruti sensasi menggelitik di kelopak, kita membuka mata, menemukan tempat itu ... tempat yang mengubah segalanya.

Ialah lubang gelap. Tanpa pintu. Tanpa tangan kasat mata. Kita menangis sampai air mata keluar; mencakar agar dinding tipis itu jebol dan kita dapat melihat cahaya. Setitik saja tidak apa, tetapi suara kita cuma bergema di telinga.

Kita menderita, tentu; cuma bernapas mengandalkan omong kosong masing-masing. Semua sudah paham bahwa usaha tiada guna, tetapi kita saling menguatkan seolah masih ada harapan. Masih ada angan.

 _Dan, memang masih ada._

Dia datang. Ada semburat cahaya di belakang. Rupanya tidak jelas (barangkali ia telah mencuri banyak wajah manusia hingga wajahnya sendiri seburam visual angin). Ia menyodorkan nakas kosong dan, dengan suara berat, bertanya, "Rasa sakitmu kini?"

Kita tidak paham. Bersitatap. Saling menyikut.

"Berikan rasa sakit kalian, maka akan kutunjukkan jalan keluar."

Kita tertawa, tentu: mana mungkin ada yang menerima kesedihan orang lain? Namun, dia bersungguh-sungguh (ia tidak punya mata, tetapi entah kenapa kita percaya ia berkata apa adanya). Awalnya, ragu, tentu. Namun, kita bertaruh, dan dia hilang ... bersama semburat cahaya itu.

Dinding tipis itu masih mengungkung. Kita mengumpat. Saling menyalahkan lantaran dengan tolol memercayai orang luar. "Ah, sudahlah, kalau begitu percaya pada masing-masing kita saja," ucap salah satu dari kita, "pasti ada jalan keluar, oke?"

Kita terdiam, lalu tertawa. Keras. Bebas.

Kita mengais dinding itu. Kali ini tidak peduli pada waktu yang berjalan lama, pun pada kuku-jari yang nyaris kebas. Ada cahaya di sana. Cuma bekal itu yang kita bawa sampai akhir.

Anehnya, tidak ada beban. Justru makin ringan.

Lantas, kita kelelahan, memutuskan untuk tidur, sebentar saja. Bergandengan tangan. Menghirup udara yang sama. Ketika kita membuka mata, betulan ada jalan di sana—amat panjang, tetapi ada cahaya yang lebih terang di ujungnya.

Dan, sekali lagi, kita berlari hingga kepayahan—mengejar sesuatu yang kita sebut mimpi—lantas memutuskan untuk sejenak berhenti di tempat itu, menikmati dunia malam yang membungkus dalam keheningan. Ada gelombang Aurora di atas kita. Ada paus yang berenang di cakrawala sana. Lalu, di antara kunang-kunang biru yang beterbangan di lapangan ini, sosok itu kembali muncul. Wajahnya tertutupi, tetapi di saat bersamaan amat benderang. Ia menyodorkan nakas kosong dan, dengan suara rendah, bertanya, "Rasa sakitmu kini?"

Kita terdiam. Tonggeret di kejauhan buka suara. Kemukus turun membelah cakrawala. Lantas, kita berpandangan, tersenyum.

"Tidak ada."

Tawa menggema. Menampar tetes embun di pucuk daun.

"Kita sudah bahagia. Bersama-sama."

Tidak ada dunia tanpa rasa sakit. Tidak ada semesta tanpa air mata. Jauh setelah ini, barangkali dinding itu kembali muncul sampai kita tersedu buat menghancurkannya; tapi itu lain pasal. Di realitas ini, di waktu ini, kita bahagia bersama konstelasi bintang serta ribuan kunang-kunang; dan itu sudah cukup untuk kita miliki.

 _Happiness is ours. Now._ (*)

 **maapin yang nyampah berhari-hari di ffn dan terima kasih bagi yang udah** _ **review-fav-follow**_ **sampai sekarang ^^**

 **ngga yakin bisa disebut ficlet atau bukan; karena ini lebih ke prosa gaje ketimbang cerita xD dibuat spontanitas waktu dengerin** _ **into magic shop**_ **(dan berakhir dengan banjir air mata tengah malam); alhasil tanpa plot, ngalir gitu aja, kayak ada tangan tak kasat mata yang bantu bikin (** _ **tsaah**_ **)** _ **but, seriously,**_ **ntu lagu sebenernya udah terlalu perfek buat dijadiin cerita (kalo MV beda soal ea xD)**

 _ **You gave me the best of me**_

 _ **So, you'll give you the best of you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RnR, pls?**_


End file.
